In times of war
by daisyflower30
Summary: Kimberly has been rescued and has been sent to Reefside to have her injuries treated by Trini. What mistakes happen and how are the truths taken once they come out? Can everyone remain friends and stay close during trying times?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the story. I wish I owned the power ranger characters but sadly the only ones I have made up are the fellow soldiers.

Chapter one

Some background information... Kimberly left the power ranger team to pursue her dream of training for the Pan Global games. The letter was written and eventually the team transfered their powers on to new rangers. This story won't have the active rangers or atleast not much with them.

A young woman emerged from a building. She had on a complete uniform complete with a helment and weapon. Her mid length brown hair was secure in a tight bun that was regulation for the women in uniform.

"Hart get over here" her staff sergeant ordered.

"Yes sir" she half said, half grumbled. It was a hot one today the reports said somewhere about 110 degrees. It was the kind of day that you would galdly give your paycheck to stay inside for. But those were the normal days for her during her 12 months of deployment thus far. It was her second tour over in Iraq and she still wasn't used to it. She quickly made her way over by her fellow soldiers so that she could get the days schedule. The quicker they do it the quicker it could start so that eventually they could come back "home" and rest.

"Okay here is the mission for the day. We are to take supplies to the new school so that they are prepared for the kids when it opens again next week. We have about 50 boxes to take over for them so we are going to have to take all 8 of the vechiles out today."

"All eight of them" a soldier named SPC Mark Allen asked. "That is quite alot for a delivery mission isn't it?"

"We have the room and extra amo just incase of contact with enemy forces. We are going to have to travel through some known hostile areas to get to the school so I want to be prepared." Staff Sergeant Paul Benson said. "Now I have all the teams divided up and we are a go to leave within the next 20 minutes. If anyone needs to use the restroom I suggest you do it now. The area was sweepted earlier today and again 2 hours ago and we are told its clean."

Twenty minutes later they were all loaded up in the vechiles and ready to go. Kimberly was in the last vechile in the front passenger seat. She started staring out the window once they left the base as to memorize the area for when they returned. When you hear the stories about road side IED's you learn to make notes of any unusual items as that could save your or your buddies life. While looking out her window though her mind started to drift to, what she likes to call, her pre military life. Never would she have thought that this would have been the road she was going to take with her life but after life's heartbreaks this was the life she wanted. She liked the order and predictability of it. Sure her life was in dangerous lands now but it wouldn't always be like that. Once she lived in Angel Grove home to the power rangers. That seems like a million years ago, she thought. While it was fond memories for her it was actually what probably set her life course in this direction after her gymnastics injury that ended her career. She was used to following and taking orders and she liked to be needed. If it wouldn't have been this supply job in the military she probably would have tried to join the police force. She wanted to help people and to her being in the military was like being in an eliete group of men and women who get to protect the United States and all of those who live there. She wasn't a hero by her standards she was a soldier. Sure she did save some lives but the job she did would have been the same job that any number of people would have done if they would have been there and not her.

"Hey Hart" SPC Allen said breaking into her thoughts "get any mail last night?"

Kim rolled her eyes and gave the same answer she always did "Nope. I never receive mail you know that."

"Why not? Everybody gets letters at some point. Are you holding out on us?" he joked.

Mark was a good friend to her.. Probably even her best friend but he never knew why she never got anything in the mail. When you are deployed getting mail is better than finding gold. It gives you meaning and your days purpose. He could never figure out how she drove on without any news from home. "Because I never told anyone I was in the military and there for no one knows I'm deployed." She finally admitted.

"But this is your second tour" he said "you have spent something like 30 months total here between you last and this deployment. Are you saying that through all that time you have never received anything?"

"Nope not a thing" she agreed.

"Why not?" he asked

"Because no one back home talks to me anymore. I guess we all kind of drifed apart from one another and my parents passed away when they got into that car accident. You know that." She decided to give him the edited version as she didn't want to get into the very long story about what happened 4 years ago.

Just then the driver sergent Matt Ardito called out to them "Okay guys we should be there within the next 20 minutes or so. As soon as we get there we need to be prepared to unload all the boxes that we have right away."

As soon as he finished talking there was an explosion knocking their vechile onto its side. 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the story. I wish I owned the power ranger characters but sadly the only ones I have made up are the fellow soldiers.

Chapter two

Some background information... Kimberly left the power ranger team to pursue her dream of training for the Pan Global games. The letter was written and eventually the team transfered their powers on to new rangers. This story won't have the active rangers or atleast not much with them.

As soon as Kimberly opened her eyes she noticed three things, she couldn't see anything as the depree from the explosion hasn't setteled yet and still very much in the air, there was a sound of fireworks in the near distance, and their vechile was on its side on her side. Her mind was groggy so it made for trying to get the seat belt off quite a challenge. She was shaking and it seemed like she couldn't get her hands to work right. What seemed like 5 minutes later she finally got the seat belt off. She knew what sounded like fireworks was actually gun fire and it was getting closer.

Trying to access the situation she knew that she needed to check on her fellow soldiers and to make sure they were okay. She hasn't heard any of them make any noise so she was quite worried. Reaching over she first checked the pulse of the driver, Matt. Sure of anything she felt a pulse. She reached out her hands to see if she could feel any wounds on his head and upper chest. He felt bad though. He was still buckled but his body was kind of leaning in her direction as far as it would go within the limit of the seat belt. He had blood on his face and what felt like metal embedded in his hands. She knew that to be debree from the IED that had made its way inside the vechile. She also knew that if he was hit than she probably was too as it was her side that got hit. She started to access herself and noticed that she had a head wound on the side of her head above her right ear. The area was sticky so she knew that she must have bled a good amount. Also she had what felt to be road rash on her shoulder. As she felt around the window area she noticed that it was gone. "I must have dragged along the road when the window went out" she thought. Being directed by the pain she felt a hard object embedded in her right arm just above the elbow. I must also have IED debree damage. It was then she noticed that the sound of gun fire was getting closer. She knew that her company must have stopped and engaged the enemy but she couldn't tell who was winning. All she knew was that she had to get the two men out of the vechile so that if the fight came to them, they didn't get captured and tried to be used as some sort of leverage for their demands.

Adjusting herself she began to kick at the windshield. After repeated kicking and hitting it with whatever object she could find she finally got it to crack and break. She got out and then started to pull Matt out of the vechile. Once he was out she immeaditely started looking for a safe location to put him where he would not be found by enemy forces. She found another vechile on its side and took him there. She placed him behind the car so that if they were approached no one would see him. After making sure that he was okay she made her way back to the vechile the dust was settling more so she could see a lot better. Judging by the gun fire that was getting closer she guessed that she had maybe ten minutes before they were approached if in fact they were coming to her vechile. Without even thinking about it she climbed back in through the broken windshield and immeaditely started to get Mark out from the backseat area. She needed to pull him to safety too.

Once he was out and she managed to get him beside Matt she checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive. Upon feeling the beats of life she decided now was the time to decide what to do next. She could go back to the vechile once more and pull out their weapons and engage the enemy if approached. But there was no sure way to determine how many there were and if she would survive long enough to keep her friends alive. They needed medical attention and she had no radio to call them there. They were stuck until her fellow soldiers came for them. Making a decision she leaned foward, brushed her hand through Mark's blond hair, and said "Don't worry I will be okay. Everything will be fine and I will buy you two the time you need so that help can come for you." After she finished talking she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Take care and stay safe" she whispered to the two of them. She knew that the enemy soldiers were almost upon her vechile so she made the best decision she could given the circumstances. She ran back to their vachile and climbed in one last time. She quickly regrabbed the drivers seat belt and buckled it. Once that was done she managed to get herself to slide underneath it so that she was in the drivers seat.

Two minutes later she could feel the drivers door being forced open and there looking at her was three Iraq men with AK-47's. They looked down at her with hate and disgust written all over their faces. However she knew that since she was in the drivers seat they thought her to be alone and would not look for anyone else. Especially since US troops were still in the area and firing at them. Looking back at these men she hoped that her troops would get to her in time so that she would not become a POW and at the mercy of these men.

It was then that one of the men hit her in the head with the butt of his weapon, knocking her out. She wasn't aware that they pulled her from the vechile, placed her in their truck, and drove away to their camp of captured soldiers. 


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but the story. I wish I owned the power ranger characters but sadly the only ones I have made up are the fellow soldiers.

Chapter three

Some background information... Kimberly left the power ranger team to pursue her dream of training for the Pan Global games. The letter was written and eventually the team transfered their powers on to new rangers. This story won't have the active rangers or atleast not much with them.

Kimberly opened her eyes some time later. She didn't know how much time had passed or where she was at. Looking around she was in what she could only describe as a run down building, with dirt floors, and bars where a door and wall should have been. She was alone. She only had a cot, a flimsy pillow, thin blanket, and an empty bucket. The bucket she assumed was to be her bathroom. Eww gross she thought.

It was at that moment that Marks voice was in her head saying "No matter what things could always get worse."

She kind of chuckled at the same time she felt a pang in her heart. She hoped her friend was found and would make it. This would have all been in vain if he hadn't. He was now her Jason. No one back home had talked to her in years... 6 years to be exact. All because of that letter to Tommy. She had known that they had been drifting apart. She remembered being on the phone with him and trying to tell him about the fall from the balance beam and him being so distracted that she wasn't even sure he heard her. He had cut her off since he was late to meeting the "guys." She knew he loved her with everything in him just as she did with him but she also knew it was time to let him go. While waiting in the hospital for her mom, dad, and stepdad to arrive she learned later that they had been in a serious car accident. A man who had been out drinking that night had hit the car her parents had been in. All of them were killed immeaditely. It took her a long time to get over the loss of them and the guilt that they were on the way to see her when they died. At the last minute they all decided to ride together so that money could be saved. It was within the next six months that she decided to join the army. She needed purpose again. She needed to help people so she could feel like she was living again. That was her personal mission, she dedicated her life to help as many as she could no matter the personal cost to herself. It had been a long time before she could feel something for someone else in the regards of any personal feelings. Mark was one of the few that she did feel love for. She would do anything for him and anything to save him. He was her brother and she his sister.

Getting frustrated with being in this cell and being alone she started grabbing at the bars hoping to get one lose but also knowing it was useless. She needed to find a way to escape Mark needed her and if he hadn't been found she was the only one who knew where he and Matt were. "Let me out of here" she screamed

***In Reefside***

The gang was all sitting together at Haley's Cafe. It was all the old and new rangers. It was sort of a reunion, they did this every year. All would have been perfect for them if they coud have had Kimberly there. It wasn't as if she wasn't welcomed they just didn't know where she was at. They had all got over the letter and even Tommy wanted to see her. He still loved her and hoped when they did meet again they could give their relationship another try. Until that moment came he was more than willing to wait for her.

"So has anyone found out where our Kimmy has been hiding yet?" asked Jason

"Nope and I have tried everything I could think of to find her" replied Billy

"I don't get it" Rocky said "How can someone just disappear?"

"Well I did try to mail her a letter when she was in Florida" replied Aisha "But it came back as there was no one there by that name."

"About all I was able to find out was that she had some sort of accident and it lead to the end of her gymnastics career." said Jason sadly

Trent was playing around with his laptop when he came across a CNN news special. "Um guys would you by chance be speaking of Kimberly Hart?"

"Yea why?" asked Tommy

"Because.. well look" Trent replied. He turned his laptop around so that everyone could see and he restarted the news video.

"A shocking turn of events today here in Iraq. A mission to bring supplies to a newly rebuilt school has ended in a capture of an american soldier. SGT Kimberly Hart, who was americas sweetheart at the Pan Global games a few years ago, was taken today by enemy soldiers after her vechile was hit by an IED. Unconfirmed reports suggests that she pulled out the other two soldiers who were travling with her, SPC Mark Allen and SSG Matt Ardito, before her capture. The two soldiers were taken to the hospital and are now out of serious condition. No word yet as if there is a rescue mission to get SGT Hart and also no reports as to where she may have been taken to."

As soon as the video ended everyone looked to Tommy to see what he thought. Jason couldn't believe it. Not only had she joined the military but she got captured. She was in enemy hands now and at whatever mercy they decided to grace her with. He had heard stories in the past from soldiers who had been captured and none of them were good. He could only hope that they were able to save her in time.

Tommy jumped up and started gathering his suff to leave. "Where are you going?" asked Aisha

"I'm going to Iraq" Tommy replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't do that" argued Trini

"I can and I will" Tommy agrued

"Tommy think about it" said Haley "You don't know anything about that place. Are you expecting to just get a plane ticket there, walk up to the nearest army base, and demand to be let in?"

"I need to do something" he argued "She would have done the same for us."

"Dr.O" Connor started "I don't even think they are letting planes in that general area right now since the fighting has gotten worse. You need to wait."

"Yea let the Army come up with a plan to get to her" said Zack. "They are trained for these kind of things."

"We are the Power Rangers" he still argued "We can do something."

"This isn't a Power Ranger fight" said Kat finally. "We never went in before and if we did now it would only draw attention to her and to us."

"Kat's right" said Adam. "We need to sit and wait for news updates."

Knowing everyone was right Tommy sat back down. All he could do now was wait and hope that somehow they were able to get to her and bring her back home to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but the story. I wish I owned the power ranger characters but sadly the only ones I have made up are the fellow soldiers.

Chapter four

Some background information... Kimberly left the power ranger team to pursue her dream of training for the Pan Global games. The letter was written and eventually the team transfered their powers on to new rangers. This story won't have the active rangers or atleast not much with them.

Kimberly woke the next morning to someone throwing food on the floor for her. She quickly got up trying to get to the door before it closed but she didn't make it in time. So instead she ran for the food, picked it off the floor, and started eating it. She was so hungry sure they fed her everyday but it was not three meals a day. None of the people ever talk to her when they come perhaps it was a language thing but either way the people who brought food was the only people she saw. It was kind of lonely but hey it could always get worse. Thus far she has been lucky that they have found nothing of value in her.

**In Reefside**

Haley came into Tommy's house. She was a woman on a mission she needed to get everyone out of the house so that they could do something, anything. Ever since the gang heard the news clip they have all been camped out at Tommy's with the CNN news always playing. If there wasn't a news clip of Kimberly Tommy could always be found staring out the living room window. He kept going through things in his mind trying to figure out how things were going for her. He hoped that she was okay and the men have just been ignoring her.

"Guys we are going out today. I am open to suggestions as to what we do but we are getting out of here." said Haley

"Im up for that" stated Zack

"We could do a bit of shopping and go out to a night club tonight" Kat suggested

"That sounds like a plan" everyone but Tommy agreed

"Tommy we are going out so lets go so that we can all get ready" Haley said

Tommy turned to Haley and said "You guys can go but I am going to stay here. If something comes on about Kim I wanna know about it."

"You can't stay here all day" argued Kat "This is your summer break and you should enjoy it."

"No. She is not having fun right now and if she doesn't get a break I don't want one either" Tommy said

"Tommy you can't live like this" said Haley "You need to get out."

"Yea" Jason added "Don't do this to yourself."

Tommy was becoming irritated and he walked up to Jason and said "If this makes me feel better, closer to her, why does it matter that I don't want to leave right now? We haven't heard from her in years and now she is captured. She needs someone back home to worry about her, someone who wants her to come home safely, and someone who is willing to wait by the television just for even the smallest piece of news. If this makes me feel like I am doing something for her who are you to try and tell me that you need me to stop and go somewhere with you. Let me make this clear ' .TO" he said it low enough but the message was clear. After he finished speaking he walked back over to his window and starting looking out it again.

"Just because we are going out Tommy doesn't mean we love her any less or don't waant her to come home. Of course we do, we love her too. We just need a break, a time out to clear our minds, and to regroup." Jason said

"Like I said go. I don't mind that you are going but that doesn't mean I want or will come too" said Tommy without looking back at the group. "Have fun."

***Back in Iraq***

Kim was bored. She was incredably grateful that nothing to terrible has happened so far but she couldn't shake this feeling that her luck was about to run out. Her arm was throbbing as the day before two men came in and removed the metal in her arm. As soon as they got it out they threw it onto the floor and grabbed a normal clothes sewing kit and stitched up her arm. She had nothing for the pain so she screamed through the whole process and once they were done she blacked out from the pain of it. Overall though she had no complaints. Atleast they were trying to doctor her up so whatever plans they had they needed her alive and well for them. She could take the small comfort in the fact that she was not going to die today. That single fact alone made her so happy she couldn't begin to describe it as there were no words to. She had been having a lot of dreams of Tommy lately. Every time she closed her eyes he was there. It would either be of their past moments together or she would see him staring out of a window as if he was waiting for her to walk through the front door and to come home to him. She realized that he was giving her a will to live right now weither he knew it or not and she was grateful for it, for him as he never left her through this and she kept him in a place she knew it was safe to, her heart.

Just then two men came up to stand in front of her but on the other side of the bars. They were talking to each other but she couldn't understand them or the language they were speaking. When they stopped the man on the right started unlocking the door and the man on the left looked her straight in the eyes and said in perfect english "It's time." Then they came into the room grabbed her and pulled her out. 


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but the story. I wish I owned the power ranger characters but sadly the only ones I have made up are the fellow soldiers.

Chapter five

Some background information... Kimberly left the power ranger team to pursue her dream of training for the Pan Global games. The letter was written and eventually the team transfered their powers on to new rangers. This story won't have the active rangers or atleast not much with them.

Just a note: The first part of this is kind of meant to be from the minds of the Iraq men who have Kim. These are not my own thoughts or my beliefs. I'm go Army all the way.

***Iraq***

The two men went into the cell and put an unconcious Kim on her cot. They didn't do it gracefully either. They had spent the previous three days tying her up by her wrists and beating her with numerous objects. Some to include ropes, chains, sticks, and broom handles. They were trying to find out which base she was from and the best way to bomb it. So far no matter how many bombs they have set off have sent these American soldiers away. They wanted them gone so that they can pursue the rights they believed themselves to be entitled to. The Americans had their mission but so did they. She had not cracked and has not said anything. In fact as much as they tried to make her scream she didn't even do that until her back got to raw and she had no other choice. She had spirit though she held out for hours of this being done to her. They needed to break her spirit and have yet to find the way to do that. They brought in another one of their men who would speak to her as he knew english. His thoughts on the matter was that they needed to try something else, something new, and not something they have tried before. His suggestion... Make a video and send it to the CNN news. It would get broadcasted all over the world. Make them see that her conditions were not ideal and the military may bend to their will.

That was what they were setting up for now. They were going to tie her up to a chair and beat her on camera before they said their demands. They were not playing around and this needed to be done. None of them minded. What was beating one person when the reward was so great? They all had their own special jobs for this and they were all happy with them. They couldn't wait. In another 20 minutes everything would be set up and it woud be show time. Maybe when this went live the world would see that they were not bad men after all. All they really wanted was the military to leave but they always sent more troops over. No, she was the key to getting this resolved and they all believed that. She was a woman and Americans always fall at the feet of a woman, it was a great weakness of theirs.

When everything was set up they brought in a chair and tied up Kim to it. All they needed now was to wake her up and to get the show started.

**In Reefside**

Haley had taken the girls out food shopping. She had succeeded in getting everyone out of the house except Tommy. Atleast she was thankful for the fact that everyone else saw now that they needed to continue with life in spite of what was going on. She didn't want anyone to forget about Kim but she didn't want anyone to forget to take care of themselves despite what was going on. And in all honestly she didn't see why this affected them this badly when they hadn't heard from her in years. She didn't get it and she would freely admit that.

"Tommy" Haley said walking over to his place by the window. "How long do you plan to do this to yourself?"

"I will do this as long as it takes for her to get rescued and to come home" said Tommy.

"I hate seeing you like this" she said

"Haley, I love her and I won't apologize for that. I want her to come home and to be happy. This is not what I want for her, I never have. She deserves better than all of this."

Haley was going to reply when the news channel announced "Breaking news in Iraq. We have been contacted to air a live video from a undisclosed camp from enemy forces. It is said it will contain footage of SGT Kimberly Hart." Everyone seemed to forget to breathe for a moment as they knew that if this was true they would see Kim and see for themselves how she was.

***The video***

There was a man in the video who had his face covered. He walked over to the unconcious and dirty Kim who was now tied to the chair and threw water on her. As soon as the water touched her Kim woke up. "Water.. please.. have some?" she managed to get out

*Everyone in Reefside was all shocked when Kim lifed her head up. She looked bad and looked like she had already been through a lot. Tommy felt his heart stop when he saw her. All he wanted to do was to get her and hold her close.*

The man allowed Kim to sip from a small cup of water that he held to her lips. After a minute he took the cup away and sat down in a chair to the side of her. "What is your name?" The man said in english

"I am SGT Kimberly Hart" she replied. She continued with "Why are you doing this? What do you hope to gain?"

"Well we actually hope to gain quite a lot. You have been able to resist us so far which is quite an accomplishment."

Kim kind of shrugged her shoulder. She didn't reply so he continued "If I agree to let you go with the condition that you give us the information we want will you do it?"

"No" she said "You are never going to let me just walk out the front door no matter what I say."

"But that is what I am offering you. Why do you believe I won't let you go?"

Kim sadly smiled and said "Because you know that I would make it my personal mission to blow the hell out of you and this place. It would be better than the 4th of July firework show."

"You are quite smart. So smart in fact I wonder why you do this job. Do you do it for the glory of it? Do you think this makes you some kind of hero or something?"

"No, but I will do the job anyway."

"We have been beating you for three days now. Is this worth all of that to you?"

"I knew the risks when I joined and where as this is not acceptable conditions the end result will be an acceptable cost. I am an American soldier and I will always do my duty."

"You wear the American soldier title like a badge of honor. Is that what you think it's an honor?"

"It is an honor" she said at him

"Is it still an honor to you even though you wake and sleep in these conditions?"

"Freedom don't come free" was all she said

"We will break that spirit of yours. You do know that right? You will be spilling all your secrets soon."

"I never accept defeat, it's not something that I have inside of me. There is nothing you can do to me ever that will change that." she smugly said

"Well lets see about that shall we?" The man got up from his chair and moved it close to the bars. He then picked up a metal pipe and walked over to her. "Earlier you lasted for about 2 hours, let us see how well and how long you will last now. What do you stand for"

"I stand for freedom, the rights granted to all Americans." At her response he brought the pipe up and hit her hard in the left wrist. As soon as she was hit she couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Do you still stand for that now?" the man asked

"These are not just pretty words to me" she screamed at him "It's a way of life. We all put our missions first and protect each other, Americans, and people we serve for and with in other countries."

"Well I see I am done here. Did I forget to tell you that we are video taping you right now?" He said pointing to the camera. She followed the direction of his finger and noticed for the first time the camera. She was and looked horrified "Wave hello to the world" he said laughing "They can all see you."

"Why?" was all she managed to get out

"Because we want your troops gone. It is past the time of reason with you so now we need to show them that we mean business. I see that my job is done here for the night. The others will take care of you now. Goodnight to you, sleep well."

The man walked away as another approached her. This man didn't talk he just walked up to her grabbed her hard by the throat and started to punch her in the face with his other hand. It was then that the video ended.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing but the story. I wish I owned the power ranger characters but sadly the only ones I have made up are the fellow soldiers.

Chapter six

Some background information... Kimberly left the power ranger team to pursue her dream of training for the Pan Global games. The letter was written and eventually the team transfered their powers on to new rangers. This story won't have the active rangers or atleast not much with them.

***Reefside***

Once the video was over the gang sat in silence as they were horrified. Tommy couldn't take it anymore and left the room to seek out privacy in his own room upstairs. Jason was so angry that someone could do that to his friend, his sister that he went to the basement to take his frustrations out on the punching bag. All the while when he was punching the bag he kept wishing it would have been one of those men who had Kim. He felt so useless that he was shaking from it, white hot rage he thought. He knew that if he let himself feel anything else he would break down. He couldn't understand how she still had the spirit to go on as he almost lost all his spirit just watching the video.

Once Tommy reached his room he went inside and quickly shut the door. As he sat down on his bed he quickly laid back and let all the emotions go through him that he had felt while watching that video. Anger, sadness, hurt, and grief was the feelings that he was feeling the most. No one should ever touch his Kimberly that way and he was so sad for her that he grieved for which ever parts of her would not come out of this. If she made it out he hoped that she could at some point move on from this and become the happy and loving person that he always knew. But for all he knew now that could be long gone with just this experience alone. He felt so useless because he couldn't help her, he wanted to do something but he didn't know what. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice when Hailey came into the room, closed the door behind her, and sat down next to where he laid. "Come here" she said and he sat back up and allowed her to wrap her arms around him and hold him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Tommy, for you and for her. I didn't get it before. I do now and I am just sorry." He couldn't take it any longer and just cried into her shoulder. "She will come out of this you have to believe that." Hailey whispered to Tommy. Tommy nodded but said nothing.

After a few minutes Tommy lifed his head up and said "I'm gonna find Jason. Perhaps he would like to spar."

Hailey nodded and let her friend go. She knew that he needed to get out all of his pent up frustration and Jason would have pleanty himself that would need to be released. Those two would be good for each other right now she thought to herself.

As Tommy made it to the basement he went over to Jason and asked "Hey bro do you wanna spar? I know I could sure use it."

"Are you sure that you want to man? With the way I'm feeling it may get more heated than we have before."

Tommy nodded and they started to spar. After a while the gang all came down to watch and noticed that if they weren't as skilled as they were this sparring match might have turned out with serious injury's. They were both fighting each other as if the other was an enemy and everyone knew that this way the only thing that could possibly save those two mens sanity as Kimberly was captured. Now that everyone had witnessed the video they could no longer just hope she was alright somewhere. They knew that no matter what they would continue to picture the worst.

***Back in Iraq***

TWO DAYS LATER

Mark had been released from the medical center as his injuries were not that serious. He had heard enough about what happened with the video to know that some sort of rescue mission was atleast being planned. He wanted in. Kim had saved his life now for the third time and now he would repay the favor. He didn't care if he had the commanders permission or not he was going after her. As soon as he got back to base he went over to the officers tent.

"May I help you specialist?" a captain asked

"Yes sir, I was hoping to speak to the general." he replied

"The general? May I ask why?" the captain asked

"I have to speak with him about the Hart capture."

"Very well I will let him know you are here. If he is not busy you will be able to have a few minutes but not much longer than that. The general is a very busy man."

"I understand sir" Mark replied

The captain went into the generals office area and came out a few minutes later. "The general can see you now specialist." said the captain

Mark walked into the generals area and quickly saluted him. "At ease soldier" came the generals reply. "What can I do for you?"

"General Williams sir I was hoping to get on the team for SGT Harts rescue misssion" Mark said in a rush.

"What makes you think that we have a rescue mission planned specialist?"

"Because I have heard of a video that got released to CNN and I know that if it was viewed than Americans would be demanding it right about now. Also, because there is rumors of information that was gathered on the camp where she is being held."

"Specialist you do know that it is not professional or going through the proper chain of command for you to come in here and talk like this."

"I understand sir, and I don't mean to disrespect you. I was nervous enough to just walk in the front doors here. But she is my best friend. As far as I know she is not close to anyone back home. She gets no letters from dear family members, she doesn't take her mid tour leave, and both times she has been here she had volunteered to do so. She orders toys for the children she comes across here and has become quite the member of friendly communities."

"Is there anything else specialist?" The general asked

"Well sir there was talk about what her injuries looked like while I was in the hospital center. It sounds like her injuries are gonna be very serious at best. The hospital in Germany is swamped right now with our soldiers and their own civilians with the bombs that has been set off there. I propose once we get her we send her somewhere else."

The general thought a moment on this and asked "And where do you suggest we send her?"

"She once talked of a friend whom she used to have, Trini Kwan. I looked up this friend and she has speed through training and has become quite the most sought after doctor for trauma patients. She is located in Angel Grove, California. They may not be close now but I looked her up on my cell phone on the ride here and she is quite brilliant. I suggest she go there. She will be in American with the protection of our soldiers back home all that entails. She will be safe as she recovers."

General Williams looked impressed and said "I will think on this and I will call you in once I have come to a decision. Go back to work soldier. I'm sure you have a lot of people who are waiting to see you."

Mark nodded, saluted, and then left hoping that this would go the way he wanted it to. If so Kim would be with him again soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing but the story. I wish I owned the power ranger characters but sadly the only ones I have made up are the fellow soldiers.

Chapter Seven The Rescue

Some background information... Kimberly left the power ranger team to pursue her dream of training for the Pan Global games. The letter was written and eventually the team transfered their powers on to new rangers. This story won't have the active rangers or atleast not much with them.

***Iraq***

Mark awoke the next morning ready to start the day. He was hoping today was the day that he would get the news on the rescue mission. He had kind of been surprised that the general hadn't sent for him last night but he knew the officier was busy. He did afterall run things here. Mark got out of bed and got ready and dressed. I guess I better get to the chow hall he thought.

As soon as he walked through the front doors of the building he noticed the captain from yesterday walking towards him. Mark stood at attention and said "Sir"

"Specialist the general would like to see you right away" the captain said. He didn't believe in beating round the bush. He didn't know what had been said between the two men but the general had been busy the day before because of it. "If you would follow me" he said as he turned away from Mark and headed towards the officer tent. Once they entered the tent the captain told Mark to go right in as the general was expecting him.

"General" Mark said as he walked inside and saluted him. "You wanted to see me."

"At ease soldier" the general replied "Have a seat. We have a lot to talk about."

"Sir" Mark said as an agreement. Marks heart was beating so fast out of excitement as he hoped about what he was about to hear.

"Well specialist while I took under consideration what you said I do agree the idea has merit. I don't grant your request to join the rescue mission but to lead it. This is a big responsibility as some of the soldiers who will join you will out rank you. I believe though you will be the best person for this as you seem to know SGT Hart best." The general then handed him a folder and said "You will need to take this with you."

"What is it general? Is it directions?" Mark asked confused

"No, it's orders. She will be immeaditely taken to the airfield where we have a plane ready with her belongings inside. Yours will be moved there soon."

"Mine? Where am I going?"

"You are going with her to the states. You know her best and if she has no family to speak of I think it best if she has someone she knows for the start of her recovery. Now a doctor will travel with you so that he can start treatment and monitor her through the travel. The only reason why we are agreeing to this is because it is true that Germany has little room for any more soldiers but also because if SGT Harts injuries are to bad this Kwan doctor will be the best qualified to treat her. We haven't been able to reach her yet but we have time to do so. I have already arranged this with her boss and it is a go. Now go ahead and get ready your departure time is in twenty minutes. Good luck, God bless, and stay safe." the general said as he shook Marks hand.

"General" Mark said after he stood up "Is she still alive right now?"

"Yes, but we don't know much else" the general said

Mark nodded and then walked out of the generals area. As he passed by the captain he gave him a respectful nod as he walked passed him. He quickly made his way to the chow hall, got some food, and hurried and ate it. I guess it is truly one of those eat it now and taste it later moments, he thought. He didn't care though he got what he wanted and in a few short hours he would have Kimberly with him once again.

Twenty minutes later he met at the rally point. He saw five other soldiers there and waiting for him. "Hey guys are we all ready to go?" he asked

~~~3 hours later~~~~

They had made it to the enemy camp that the intel said Kimberly was being held at. They had just agreed to the game plan of go in and if they try to shoot at you shot them first. They were going to go in, get Kim, and get out. They and 2 other soldiers would take one vechile to the airstrip where they would be dropped off and the other soldiers would follow and then all head back to base camp.

"Okay guys" Mark said "lets go in, get her, and get out. We want this to be as quick as possible. We don't know how many they have inside or anything like that. All we know of for sure is that SGT Hart is the only American soldier being held here. There are no other captives so we won't need to worry about that."

The men looked a bit relieved. "Lets go" Mark said

The men moved quickly and quietly towards the building with their weapons at the ready. Once they reached the front door they pulled the doors open and stepped inside they quick took a quick look around and noticed two hallways. Mark quietly said "you guys go that way and us two will go this way. Meet in ten back here."

They all nodded their agreement and went off in their respective areas. Five minutes later Mark and the other soldier came across what appeared to be holding cells. Looking inside each one they were careful to inspect the area fully. It wasn't until the last one that they came across a female laying on a cot. Marks heart jumped in his chest as he knew that he had just found Kim. After a minute they were able to get the door open and get inside. Mark quickly made his way over to her so that he could check her pulse. The other soldier stood as guard at the door to make sure no one came. When Mark felt the pulse under his finger tips he quickly picked Kim up bridal style and carried her out to the rally point at the front doors.

Back at the rally point Mark noticed the other soldiers were already there. "Meet with any trouble?" he asked

"Nope one of the men said "it was almost like they knew we were coming and left."

Mark looked down at Kim and said "I guess I don't mind but lets go before they decide to come back."

The men nodded their agreement and made their way to their vechiles. On the drive to the airstrip he kept checking on Kim. He couldn't believe he was finally with her. By the looks of her though she was going to have a rough recovery. There was dried blood all over her, she looked like she hadn't been bathed in weeks, and she had brusing over every area of skin he could see including her neck. He shivered at the thought at what happened to her while in capture. He knew she did it for him. In all honestly though he would have done the same for her if the situation had been reversed. It made him mad that he had such minor injuries compared to hers. She didn't deserve this. She was such a good person, like sunshine. In this place they could use it. It was hard being away from home and they took whatever joy they could.

Once to the airstrip Mark and the driver quickly go out and loaded Kim onto the plane. The doctor immeaditely started hooking IV's into her so that that would be done before the plane took off. Mark went back, thanked the troops, grabbed the folder containing his and Kim's orders, and reboarded the plane. The voice on the intercom told them that they were to take off in two minutes. So Mark and the doctor went to their seats and buckled in. Kim was okay as she was already strapped in the medical bed that the plane had. It was one of those beds that were built on the plane so it wasn't like a lose cot. Two minutes later the take off begain.

***Back at base camp in Iraq***

"What do you mean you can't find her" the general said into the phone

"Her mother said that she took vacation time off of work and is staying in Reefside right now." the voice on the phone said

"So get the good doctor some medical priviliages at the hospital there and get her on her cell phone. We need her to be there and ready once that plane lands. It should be landing within the next few hours. I will get a hold of the pilot and let him know that he needs to travel to Reefside instead of Angel Grove."

"Yes sir" the voice said

"Call me back once you have called and talked with Dr. Kwan" the general said. With that he hung up the phone and went to talk with the captain

***In Reefside***

Tommy was beat. He and Jason had been sparing every chance they got and they finally had reached the tiredness that they both were hoping to get to. He actually felt as if he closed his eyes right now that he would actually be able to sleep. Thinking sleep was a good thing he closed his eyes.

The gang watched Tommy fall asleep. They were all so worried about him as they knew he was taking this very hard. They didn't like to see their friend this way. About an hour later Trini's phone rang. Tommy's eyes shot open right away. Old habit he thought. The littlest things have been waking him since he found out about this whole thing. He sat and watched Trini on the phone she kept standing up and then sitting back down. After the tenth time of doing this she paled, said okay, and ended the phone conversation.

Trini didn't know what to do. She was going to be Kim's doctor. Apparently they were able to rescue her and she was less than an hour away from landing and meeting her. Knowing she needed to tell the others she stood back up, walked to the center of the room, and said "Okay everyone I have news and I need everyones attention for this."

Immeaditely she had all eyes on her... even Tommy and Jason sat straight up and listened. "I just got news that the military was able to go in and get Kim out." With this everyone breathed a sigh of relief, Tommy smiled. "She was immeaditely taken to an airstrip where she was put on a plane. She is on her way here guys and in less than an hour she will be at the hospital. I am to be her doctor."

The action taken was instant. Everyone got their stuff together and made their way out to the vechiles. They were all going to be there waiting for her.

***Reefside airport***

The plane landed and Mark got out. The ambulance was already waiting for them and as soon as the doors opened they made their way inside and got Kim. Once she was loaded Mark climbed into the back with her. It appeared that a whole convoy was going with them to the hospital. Twelve trucks and eight police cars. Mark knew all the security was necessary but it still kind of felt strange.

He was deep in thought when he felt a tug on his sleeve. "You're alive" Kim said in a whisper

Marks attention went to her right away and he leaned his head down so tha this forhead was touching hers. "Of course I am. I had my best girl save me" he joked

"You better not tell your wife I'm your best girl. She might get mad"

"Of course I won't. I was trained better than that" he joked again. Kim just smiled and enjoyed the contact with him.

"Where are we? Germany?" she asked

"Nope Angel Grove" Mark said

"What are we doing there" she asked surprised

The paramedic heard this and said "Actually you both are wrong. We are in Reefside and we are taking you to the best doctor there is."

"Who is that" asked Kim

"Trini Kwan" Mark said

Kim's eyes widened but said nothing. If nothing else she was happy it would be someone she knew and maybe, just maybe she could find a way to see Tommy and thank him. She knew he didn't do anything but the memory of him kept her going and she felt like she owed him for that.

***Reefside hospital***

Trini and the gang were all waiting out front for her. Once they saw the big convoy pull up they knew this was it. Once all the vechiles stopped soldiers, police, and paramedics all started getting out of the vechiles. They saw Kim being pulled out and a man get out with her. Tommy was a bit jealous when he saw this but he knew that he would have time with her later. She needed to be taken care of first and he didn't really care about the rest. As they were almost by Tommy, Kim saw him right away. She grabbed his shirt with her left hand. "Stop" Kim said. Once they stopped she pulled Tommy closer to her and said in a voice full of tiredness and pain "You kept me alive." As soon as she said the words to him the paramedics pulled her hand off of him and continued to wheel her inside the hospital to the trauma center.

Note from author: Extra points to anyone who can guess what movie I took Kim's comment to Tommy from. I also apologize for any bad spelling. It's late but I wanted to post this as soon as it was finished. 


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing but the story. I wish I owned the power ranger characters but sadly the only ones I have made up are the fellow soldiers.

I don't own any of the characters I only own the story and the soldiers.

*The movie that the quote came from was World Trade Center. I am not sure if any other movie used the quote or not.

Chapter eight The conversation

The gang was waiting out in the waiting room to hear the news from Trini when she came out. She had been busy taking care of Kim for the last 4 hours so they had not heard anything yet. Mark was waiting in the waiting room as well. While the others were all jumpy and he seemed calm to them. Jason couldn't take it anymore and approached the man. Sticking his hand out so that he could shake Marks hand he said "Hi, I'm Jason."

"I'm Mark" he replied shaking the other mans hand. "Did you need something sir?" Mark asked

"Not really" Jason said "I was wondering since I saw you come in with Kimberly how you know her. Are you in the same unit?"

Mark took his time in answering "Yes I am." Although Jason wanted to know more Mark said nothing. It was habit of Mark to say nothing afterall he didn't know this man at all. He had only heard Kim talk about a Jason guy a small handful of times and he had no way of knowing that this was the same man. He suspected it was but until he was sure he wasn't going to say a word. "If I may ask.. Jason, why are you interested in knowing about that?"

Jason was surprised by the question and by the look on the others faces they were too. "Well I have known Kim since we were in diapers. I swear when our mothers would hang out they would put us in the same crib. We're close. I consider her my sister."

"Close huh?" Mark said "I can see that. I mean afterall you guys must have been real tight since she almost never talks about you and you have never written her once since I have known her." Mark held up his left hand and crossed his middle finger over his index finger and said "real tight. Yea I can see that."

Seeing the tension starting to rise between the men Kat walked over to them and said "I know that we haven't been there for her in the last couple of years but I swear we were trying to find a way to contact her because we missed having her around."

Mark looked at Kat and said "Who are you?"

"I'm Katherine but everyone calls me Kat." she replied. She pointed to the others and said "Thats Zack, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Adam, Hailey, and Tommy"

As soon as Tommy's name was mentioned Marks attention went to him. Slowly Mark smiled and said "So you're Tommy."

Tommy was confused by Marks reaction and said "Yea I'm Tommy."

"Well how are you holding up?" Mark asked. This confused everyone further as Tommy didn't know Mark any better than the rest of them did, yet Mark seemed concerned about how he was doing.

"I'm worried about her" was all Tommy could say. They all knew who he was talking about when he said "her."

"She's alive" Mark said with confidence "Right now she may be in bad shape but she is alive."

"How do you know that" Tommy asked crossing the room and sitting across from Mark

"Because the doctor would have come out and said something by now if she wasn't."

"How are you so calm? I had assumed that by the way you two were earlier that you guys were close." Tommy said

"We are close" disclosed Mark "If this guys story is true" he said pointing to Jason "than I guess I'm the new version of him. And I'm calm because I'm taking comfort in the fact that yes it may be taking a while, but I know its because they are making sure she is better. That they are being cautious and treating each injury she has. I have been in these situations before and trust me to tell you that the longer it takes the better of a chance she has of making it. Besides I asked for Dr. Kwan because I knew at one point she and Kim were friends. I don't think your friend would make you wait on the news if Kim had passed away already."

Tommy nodded and agreed with him. What he said made a lot of sense and was true. Trini would have never made them wait if something like that had happened to Kim. But something suddenly struck Tommy as odd so he asked Mark "not that I mind but why are you talking with me so freely but not with Jason? He has known her much longer than I have and I didn't know she was in the military so I haven't written her either."

Mark started smiling again and said "I know of you."

"Of me? From Kim?" said Tommy confused

"Well of course from Kim. I don't know anyone else over there who knows you" Mark said laughing. Right now he was enjoying this. "Let's just say that sometimes when Kim is dead on her feet tired sometimes she talks in her sleep. She and I have had to tent with each other may of times on missions. Usually it is same sex battle buddies but we get away with it because we truly are great friends. I look out for her and she looks out for me. I mean god she was my best man or best girl when I married my wife."

All the sudden Adam walked over to where the men where. He had listened to the conversation so far and all of the sudden everything made sense to him "you are one of the soldiers she pulled out of the vechile the day she was captured."

The next thing Mark knew all eyes were on him. No one but Adam had make the connection as Mark never gave his last name. "Yea I was, I owe her a lot for that. If not for her than that would have been me in that bed right now. Not that I would have minded going through that so that she wouldn't have but I was out when she pulled me from the vechile and when she got captured. If I wouldn't have been I would have never let her do that regardless if it would have got me killed or not."

"She loves you" said Aisha. She didn't say it to anyone but it was like a thought that she gave a voice to.

"And I love her" Mark replied "Which is why you all need to understand that you have a chance here. You are being given an opportunity to make things right with her. If you upset her and she orders you away I will help remove you from her room. You all may have had her growing up but I have had her for the last few years and right now I probably know her better than you do because of all the changes in her life."

"Do you know why she joined the army? asked Billy

"Because she needed meaning in her life again after her parents died" relied Mark

"Her parents died?" asked Rocky

"Yea they were traveling together in the same car headed to the hospital to see Kim when their vechile was hit by a drunk driver. They were all killed on impact."

"That's awful" said Kat horrified

"Yea she still feels quilty over that. Of couse I guess it has gotten better over the years but it was hard for her to have lost them and then to know that they were on their way to see her when it happened." said Mark

"Why was she in the hospital" asked Tommy quietly

"Some gymnastic injury. I guess it was a doozy of one because she couldn't compete again."

"Why didn't she say anything" asked Tommy

"Well what I know is from her talking in her sleep. I learned that if your crafty enough you can ask questions and she will answe then. Now from what I understand is that she did try and tell Tommy before her parents accident while she was in the hospital but that he was busy and couldn't talk. Something about having to meet us with people. Was it you guys he was meeting?" Mark suddenly asked

Everyone sadly nodded and Jason said in a sad voice "probably."

"Well then the accident happened and a letter I guess was written."

"So there was no one else" Hailey asked

Hailey's question surprised Mark so he said "Well I wasn't there and Kim doesn't even know that I know this but my guess is no. I mean how could there have been? She was in the hospital. I know that I'm not trying to hook up with anyone while I am in one. Besides" he said now looking at Tommy "from what I understand she saw you two as almost married and she wouldn't have taken that lightly."

Tommy nodded and said "how do you know that?"

"She doesn't date. Even now she doesn't. I bet that she still see's you two kind of in that light. When she becomes close to someone she doesn't even think of them in any other light than friendship. I tried getting her to go out on double dates but she always smiles and says no. For her that ship has sailed."

This surprised Tommy but he was more surprised by Marks next question "This letter seems to be a thing between everyone so what was in the letter that she sent?"

Tommy didn't answer so Rocky said "she broke up with Tommy and said that she had met someone else. Someone that she was meant to be with and she sent that letter to the youth center where all the teenage kids hung out."

Mark was shocked but wanted to know "that doesn't sound like her so what did she say when you guys called her?"

"We didn't" said a sad Kat

"So you get a letter out of the blue that was unlike her, breaking up with you, and you never called her" Mark asked Tommy

Tommy hung his head sadly and said "no I didn't. I believed it even."

Mark whistled and said "Wow and they say I'm thick."

"What do you mean" said Hailey offended on Tommy's behalf

"That was her cry for help. Even I can see that and I didn't meet her until later."

Just then the trauma doors came open and Trini stepped out. "Everyone I have news on Kim's condition."

***Author note****

I'm sorry it has taken me a while to update. I have been super busy. I probably won't have another update until Monday or Tuesday but please read and review. Reviews always make my day. In the next chapter I will get to Kim's condition and she will be in it a lot more. I just wanted to cover some background in case anyone was curious. 


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing but the story. I wish I owned the power ranger characters but sadly the only ones I have made up are the fellow soldiers.

I don't own any of the characters I only own the story and the soldiers.

Chapter nine The activist

Trini came out of the trauma area. As soon as she stepped outside the doors she knew that she needed to get their attention. "Everyone I have news on Kim's condition" she called out.

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt all eyes on her. "So doc how is she doing?" Mark said as he got up and walked over to her.

Trini sighed and said "well she has some pretty serious injuries. The one on her right arm was infected and is pretty nasty. It looks like someone tried to sew it up but other than that it was never proplerly treated. Whatever was embedded there went pretty deep. Also her left wrist was fractured. I guess I was expecting it to be broken but at least she was saved that. There is some brusing on her ribs and the muscles in her back are badly inflammed and she has two torn muscles. Also she is severly dehydrated. Because her body is working so hard right now we gave her medicine to keep her body asleep until tomorrow when we can see where she is at. She may need more time before we wake her up. Don't worry guys it is for the best." Trini then turned to Mark and said "She has some other healed injuries that I wanted to ask you about. When we did xrays we did full body ones so that we knew what we were dealing with. Do you know how her right foot got broken? Also she had previous broken ribs. Do you know what caused those?"

Everyones attention was on Mark now. Knowing this he chose his words carefully "I do."

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked

"No. If I thought it would be helpful I would. It is not related to this case and I'm not sure it is my story to tell. Those injuries are over about 7 to 8 months old so knowing about those won't help you treat her now."

"But I'm her friend" Trini argued

Mark sighed and said "Look you must have other patients to see to." When he saw that Trini had opened her mouth to argue he continued "I will think about it, I will. You need to understand something sometimes it is worse to know. You all don't need to know what goes on all of the time. Sometimes you need to be greatful that you only know what you know."

"Is it really that bad over there?" Adam asked

"Well not always" Mark answered "but look at it this way she is already laying in a hospital bed. If I tell you anymore no matter how big or small it won't make you feel any better. She got treated by our doctors and was released. They didn't even keep her overnight."

Trini gave Mark a stern look and Mark said again "I said I would think about it. If I decide to tell you I will let you know."

Trini was about to answer when she heard her being paged to another room. "Well I gotta go guys. I volunteered to take some of the other patients while I am here and I need to go and check on one of them."

"Bye Trini" Jason said "If you learn anything else.."

"You all will be the first that I will tell" she finished for him. Then she gave a small wave and walked back into the trauma area.

As soon as she left Mark turned and looked at everyone "I'm gonna go and check on Kim."

"We'll go with you" said Jason

"Just give me a few moments. When I come back out you guys can go in." Mark said. He was about to go in the direction of Kim's room when he stopped and turned around. "Tommy would you like to come with me?" Mark asked without turning around.

"Yea I would" replied Tommy. He was so grateful that Mark had asked him to join. He honeslty didn't know if he had it in him to wait as Mark had orginally suggested. He wanted to see his Kim. He knew she would look bad but he wanted to hold her and assure himself that she was in fact here. Maybe when she woke she would explain the whole "You kept me alive" statement that she said to him. Although he had a idea on what she meant he still wanted to hear her say the words.

The two set off towards Kim's room together. "That's weird" Mark said as they got closer to Kim's room.

"What is?" asked Tommy

"There are supposed to be M.P.'s guarding her door" said Mark

"M.P's?" questioned Tommy

"Military Police" supplied Mark. Although he thought it was weird he didn't think much else of it and the two men continued to walk towards the room.

Once they made it outside her door Mark stopped Tommy from going inside. Tommy stared at the man confused but Mark just shook his head and said "Before you go in there you need to prepare yourself. She will more than likely have tubes in her arms. She will have bruises and she will be still as she is sleeping. She may look bad but you need to keep it together."

Tommy nodded and silently thanked Mark. Once Mark saw Tommy's nod he opened the door and they stepped inside the room.

The sight they saw immeaditely shocked both men right to the core. Kim was in fact on the bed but standing above her was a young woman with black hair and she was holding a pillow over Kim's face and pressing it tight. Mark immeaditely sprung into action and pulled out his side firearm. He put it right to the womans head and said "Drop the pillow or I will shoot you." He had such a serious tone that the woman immeaditely dropped the pillow and raised her hands up in surrounder. "Tommy get the pillow and take it off Kim's face. Then I want you to press the call button and tell the answering nurse that we need the doctor back in here."

Tommy did as he was told and then looked at Mark and the woman. "What are you going to do with her" he asked.

"I'm going to take her to the M.P.'s that are in the waiting area" said Mark. "Do not leave this room and when Dr. Kwan comes in do not let her leave until I come back and talk to her. Let no one else in."

Tommy nodded and watched Mark and the woman leave. Mark still had the gun right at the womans head the entire time they were in the room. After Mark and the woman left Tommy pressed the call button again and told the nurse to send in his friends that were in the waiting room. Between all of them they could make sure that unwanted people stayed out. All he could do now is to wait for Mark to get back.

***Mark***

I can't believe this woman. The gull of these activists to come here of all places to try and make their point. She is lucky I didn't shoot her, though I still might if she tries to escape. As I am walking this woman to the waiting room I see all of Kim's old friends pass me and are headed in the direction that I just came from. "Honestly people" I think "I said to wait. Just because I came out now doesn't mean that I meant to go right in. We have a security issue here." I don't want to voice this yet. This has to be scary enough to just see me walking with this woman with a gun pointed at her head. When we make it to the M.P's I hand her over and quickly explain what happened.

"Why were there no guards at SGT. Harts door?" I ask

One of the M.P's looked at me and said "The doctor said we looked tired and should get some coffee. She said that she would be there with her and that she would be safe until we came back."

The term I saw red has never had as much meaning to me as it did in that moment. "Take her away and send in more troops. I want double the guard duty on her door and you are to follow my orders not those of a civilian doctor."

"I will send them right up." the M.P. promised me

I turn away from the men just as they are putting the cuffs on the woman and I walk back to Kim's room. I am only slightly aware that I haven't put my firearm back into its holster and it is still in my right hand, at my side.

***In Kim's room***

Trini came in and saw everyone. Immeaditely she asked "What happened?"

No one really knew so Tommy explained "When Mark and I came in we saw a woman trying to smother Kim with a pillow. Mark is taking care of the woman but we need her to be looked at to make sure she is okay."

"How did this happen?" Trini wondered "The alarms should have gone off if there was such a change in her heartbeat." It was then that she noticed that the heart monitor was off and Kim's oxygen had been taken off of her. Quickly she went to work and put everything back on Kim and then started checking her over. "She is alright" Trini declared "It looks like you guys got here just in time."

Mark came into the room in just enough time to hear that Kim was alright. Without really thinking he held his gun up once more, this time at Trini.

"What are you doing man?" Jason asked. He wanted to protect Trini but he didn't want to provoke a response from Mark if that meant he would shoot.

Mark ignored Jason but could see everyone wanted and was ready to spring on him. He continued to look at Trini and said "Did you tell the guards they could leave?"

"I did" she said as she raised he hands up so they were by her head. "I thought they needed coffee."

"You said you would be here." Mark said. He was tired of this so he just flat out asked "Did you create a situation where an activist could get in here and hurt Kim? Was this situation your doing?"

"No! I promise you I didn't know this would happen" said Trini now close to tears.

Mark believed her so he lowered his weapon, put back on the safety, and returned it to where it belonged. "I trusted you guys." He then pointed his finger at Trini and stepped closer "I trusted you. You let me down, worse yet you let her down. If I wouldn't have come to check on her she would be dead now. Pull anything like this again and I will pull her from this hospital and none of you, even Tommy, will have access again."

They all nodded and understood Mark wasn't a danger to them unless they were a danger to Kim. "She said she was sorry" said Rocky "what more do you want? It will never happen again."

"I guess I expect nothing anymore. I thought more of people who used to be the power rangers."

Everyone stared at Mark with wide eyes. "I don't know what you mean" said Aisha

"I told you Kim talks in her sleep. I asked and she answered. Your secret is safe with me but you need to do better."

***Author note****

I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Soon I will introduce Marks wife and we will learn more about how his relationship came to be with Kim. In learning that I will also disclose more about Marks past. Not to confuse anyone but Mark loves Kim but is not in love with her. Mark is deeply in love with his wife. Marks and his wife will be the different version of Tommy and Kim.

Please read and review 


End file.
